Watcher
by artemis-nz
Summary: Yue sits under the oak tree and thinks. Yue-centric.


The moon is full tonight. It is good, being here under the moon. It is when I am at my most powerful, my energy coming off in waves of power, blue and white and silver. Any person with magical powers could sense it, but for once I will throw caution to the winds; it is not good for any living being to exist for too long without freedom, without light. And I crave not the light of the day as Cereberos does, but the light of the night. It has its own light, much different to that of the day, for what is darkness to most other beings is light to me – light and freedom.

Freedom to be. Freedom to think.

Of the people I am surrounded by. Of the past and present and not the future, for that is not my concern. It should not be. To think of the future, now, when there is so much going on around me, around her... it is best to think of the now, distracting myself from the past and ignoring the future which is so uncertain. It never used to be.

So: the now. I sit under this great oak, this tree of old. Many have sat under this tree and thought, be they human or otherwise, and for once, I am like them in that I too have things to think on. This tree has kept many secrets in its lifetime, of young and old, beast and human alike.

I start with the easiest first. Faces I know, faces I contemplate dispassionately as I am meant to. The girl with the long dark hair and vivid dark eyes. My mistress' friend. She is... nice, I think. She helps Sakura, even when her magical powers are next to nothing. But she lends Sakura her strength as I do, and is important to my mistress, so I will watch her.

Sakura's Father. He is interesting. He is not around so much, but his aura... it is not magic, but something so close to it as to almost being it. He too is watchful, though I know not what of. Sometimes he appears naive, but he knows more than is said. Yes, he is likeable enough in that way – like me, he watches and listens but does not intervene. He knows he cannot.

And Sakura's brother. Touya is his name. I do not understand him. He confuses me, with his silence and his sharp gaze that sees what he should not. But he sees anyway, and there is nothing I can do about that. Also interesting – he has strong feelings for his friend, my other form who I know everything about, yet also hardly anything. But no matter. Touya's aura, too, is distinctive. He will bear further watch.

Cereberos. Almost not worth my watch, but he gets it anyway, as he watches me. I had not thought of it before, but in this world, he might be not unlike a brother to me. A rare thought of mine, but still. So different, yet created by the same being, he who was once a great magician known as Clow Reed. But no more on that.

Another of Sakura's... 'friends'. Syaoran, his name. He is a direct descendent of the family of magicians. My mistress has strong feelings for this one, too, and he is protective of her. His aura is distinctive like Touya's, but in a different way. I had contempt for this one at first, but I have seen him grow, and care for my mistress... he has earned my respect, at least, and so I watch him with growing interest.

But none more so than my mistress herself, Kinomoto Sakura. It is odd, this single, small girl who commands so much power though she does not perhaps know it. I had thought her simple and one sided – foolish, even - but she is in fact many sided, like the facets of a crystal. Her aura, too, can be compared to a crystal. So many colours... I had thought her aura pink or white, but underneath it is blues and yellows, silvers and golds and iridescent rainbow. A wellspring inside her, this magic, and one day she will use it for much, though to what end is unknown to me. She is my mistress – I protect this girl. It is my sworn duty – this is what I was created for; a guardian of the master of the Clow Cards. She is not unworthy; she has been judged and found suitable for this task. So I respect her, yes, but... she wants to be my friend. Not my mistress but my friend. It is not something I am used to, but for her sake I will try. I do not show my feelings openly, for that is not in my nature. But I care for this girl, and she cares for so many... she cares for me. Openly and freely and truthfully, she cares for me. I have sworn to carry out my own task in aiding Sakura no matter what choices she makes, what obstacles she faces. Day by day she grows, and day by day I watch, ready and waiting for something. Something I still don't know, but it is coming, ever closer... I am no Seer, but this I can feel, drawing nearer to its time. And I will be ready.

The tree rustles, as if in warning, and before it stops my wings are already flared, taught and anticipating. But first I will see who comes so late to this very spot. I drift slowly up, and hide behind more trees, watching.

And then he comes. I knew it was him before he came into view, but I had to be sure. And it is him, Kinomoto Touya. He looks around, dark eyes narrowed. He cannot see me; it is impossible. No human eye could see so far in the dark. But he seems uneasy nonetheless, and does not settle down for several moments. Finally, he must resign himself to the fact that no-one is there, for he sits and leans against the foot of the oak, and closes his eyes. He thinks things, things I will never know.

I consider watching him for a time, but the trees around me rustle again although I can feel no wind, and so I leave this young man to his thinking, and content myself with just a little more freedom before I confine myself once again to sleep.

**Finally, I've done a fic from Yue's P.O.V, first person... I hope I've managed to do his character justice.**


End file.
